The present disclosure relates to a design structure for a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a design structure for a fin of a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) that may be resistant to undercut, tipping, and liftoff, as well as a method of making such a damage-resistant FinFET structure. During semiconductor circuit manufacturing, some steps may include removing films or residues from a wafer surface.